


Safe and Sound

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: They may not see eye-to-eye on everything, but they're happy.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Tony pouted when Natasha came into their bedroom after her final perimeter sweep.

“I have the world’s best security system watching this place,” he pointed out.

Natasha flicked the side of his head gently as she got under the covers. “The best security system in the world is a trained pair of eyes,” she asserted.

“FRIDAY has thousands of eyes,” Tony countered.

“Are you going to let us go to sleep?” Natasha asked, amused. Then her smile turned sharp. “Or do I have to tire you out?”

“Please do,” Tony requested.

They didn’t get to sleep for a long time.


End file.
